The Dark I know Well
by alexwishington
Summary: After defending Kurt from Karofsky, Blaine expects Kurt to be grateful not to be angry at him. My interpretation of The Shove. This was written before 'Night of Neglect' aired so...


**A/N:** okay, I just want to make it clear that I in no way intended to steal this idea from "Made of Scars,. the plot here is similar to what's going on with Blaine in that one. This idea kind of came to me and it wasn't until _after _I finished it that I realized it had some similarities with her amazing fic. Just want to make that clear.

**I own nothing and that includes Spring Awakening, which I got the title from.**

* * *

><p>Kurt misses people a lot. He misses his mom, he missed his father when he was in the hospital, and before his move back to McKinley he missed New Directions. But what he misses most of all now is Blaine.<p>

Sigh. Blaine. His amazing, beautiful boyfriend, who was unfortunately, back at Dalton.

Kurt hates being apart from him. He absolutely hates it. He's so used to being around Blaine at all hours of the day. Even when they weren't dating, they were always with each other. But now that Kurt's back at McKinley he doesn't see Blaine as much as he's used to. And the thought irks him because they've been official for about a month and the separation doesn't sit well with him.

Kurt returned to McKinley mostly because he really misses New Directions, and the commute wasn't such a hassle. But with each passing minute he's regretting his decision more and more. He had braced himself for the separation. He and Blaine even had a long talk about it (which ended in a heavy make out session). But he couldn't help but miss him. Couldn't help but miss the hand holding in between classes, the kisses during lunch, and annoying the crap out of Wes with their cuteness during Warbler rehearsal.

Don't get him wrong though, he really loves being back in New Directions. He loves sticking out rather than blending in and he loves the vast amount of solos he's gotten since his return. He also loves being able to rock his amazing couture on a daily basis, as much as he may have liked Dalton he absolutely loathed their uniforms.

But of course where there was good there was also bad. Kurt now had to return to his routine of avoiding anybody with a letterman jacket and that included one Dave Karofsky. Kurt would always run the other way when he saw him coming down the hall, he avoided any form of contact with him. But they couldn't avoid each other forever.

It was the Thursday of his first week back and Kurt was standing in front of his locker. Glee rehearsal had just ended and he ran off to his locker to fetch a book he was missing when Karofsky comes up to him and slams him up against the lockers, and leans his face dangerously close to Kurt's

"Welcome back, Hummel" He sneers. "That gay school too gay for you?"

"Let me go, Karofsky" Kurt demands, trying to remain still as to not provoke the other boy.

"Hmm. I don't think so. See, I missed you so much while you were gone" He lightly traces his finger along Kurt's jaw, making him shudder in disgust.

"Get off!" He says firmly, trying to push Karofsky off of him. But Karofsky is both bigger and stronger than him.

Kurt starts to panic, Karofsky was going to kiss him again, or maybe worse… no!, no, Kurt doesn't want to think about it. He has to focus on getting Karofsky to let him go.

"Dave, please" Kurt uses his first name to try to reason with him. "Please don't"

But Karofsky wasn't budging, "Too bad, I've missed those lips, Kurt." The use of his name in that tone, seductive and filled with lust, scares the hell out of Kurt.

"Do-" before he could finish, Karofsky crushes Kurt's lips with his own, kissing him hungrily. Kurt pushes and shoves but all Karofsky does is press himself closer to Kurt. He tries to snake his tongue into Kurt's mouth, but the smaller boy bites down hard before it could enter, causing Karofsky to release his grip on him. Kurt takes this opportunity to run as fast as he can to his safe haven, the girls bathroom. Grateful that he had his bag securely on his shoulder.

He hurries into a stall and locks it, before sitting down onto the seat and takes out his phone. He scrolls through his contacts a bit before finding the person he wants to talk to the most.

He hits send and tries to compose himself before Blaine picks up.

"Hey Babe! What's up?" He sounds way too happy and Kurt can't help but let the tears fall.

"B-Blaine," he wails into the phone.

"Kurt," Blaine says, alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"He d-did it again." Kurt cries, sobs ripping from his chest.

"Who did what? Kurt, baby, talk to me" Blaine pleaded.

"Ka-Karofsky. He kissed me again"

"He what!" Blaine roars on the other line. "Kurt, where are you?" he demands.

"I'm in th-the bathroom. I bit his tongue and r-ran. Blaine I'm s-so scared. What if he c-comes l-looking for me" He cries.

"Shh baby, shh. Calm down. I'm on my way"

"Please, hurry Blaine" Kurt pleads.

"I'm driving as fast as I humanly possible, babe. Just stay in the bathroom until I get there."

"O-okay. I'm going to hang up because I don't want you to crash."

"Are you sure?" Blaine says, nervously.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry p-please."

"I will. Stay there." He orders before hanging up.

The next ten minutes were the longest of Kurt's life. He spent them on edge, trying to control his erratic sobs.

Karofsky kissed him again. He kissed him. It wasn't as bad as the first time he did it. It was worse. Worse because his kisses were reserved for Blaine. They were Blaine's and Karofsky was taking them away from him. He almost feels like he's cheated on Blaine.

'Get that thought out of your head Kurt. You didn't give Karofsky that kiss was stolen. _Stolen._ Blaine won't hate you for it.

He feels his phone vibrate in his hand and sees that it's a text from Blaine.

_**Where are you?**_

_**The girls bathroom near the trophy case. By the cafeteria.**_

Kurt was surprised he can text him back because his hands are shaking so bad.

He doesn't really know if his directions help Blaine, but he hopes that he can figure it out.

A minute later Kurt hears the door open and Blaine's voice drift in.

"Kurt?"

Kurt opens the door and hurls himself at Blaine, hugging him tightly.

"Blaine, I'm s-sorry. I'm so sorry" He cries.

"Shh, baby, shh" Blaine soothes. "I'm here baby, It's not your fault"

Blaine let's Kurt cry into his shoulder, not caring that he's staining the shirt with salt water.

"Come on, let's get you home" Blaine says, gently pushing Kurt towards the door.

"But m-my car"

"You came with Finn right?" Kurt nods. "Then I'll text him and let him know that I'm giving you a ride so he can go home by himself." Blaine holds his hand out.

"Okay." Kurt says, and hands his phone to Blaine.

"Done," he says after texting Finn. "Come on"

Kurt leans into Blaine's side and lets Blaine steer him through the school, but before they can get outside, Karofsky comes around the corner. He looks over at them and Kurt can tell he was clearly looking for him. Blaine pushes Kurt behind his back and stands up straight, shielding him from the oncoming bully.

"There you are fairy. I wasn't done with you?" Blaine hears Kurt whimper from behind him.

"I think you are." Blaine says firmly.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

"Well I don't think so." Karofsky tries to get to Kurt, but Blaine stands his ground.

"Move it, hobbit." Karofsky spits out.

"No, I'm not going to let you hurt him anymore."

Karofsky laughs bitterly. "You're going to defend him? A fucking fag like him?"

"Don't call him a fa-"

"A fag? Well it's what he is." Blaine could feel Kurt crying behind him and his blood boils in his veins. His anger rises to something he's never felt before, absolute hatred. He hates this boy. This was the boy that made Kurt's life a living hell. This was the boy that stole Kurt's first kiss, a kiss that should have been Blaine's. And here he was trying to steal more of Blaine's kisses.

"I said don't call my boyfriend a fag!" Blaine musters all of his strength and shoves Karofsky, so hard that he nearly sends him flying into a wall.

Kurt tightens his grip on Blaine as if to tell him to stop.

"You're boyfriend, huh?" Karofsky asks. A hint of jealousy in his gray eyes.

"Yes, my boyfriend. And I'd appreciate it if you left him alone." Blaine demands.

"Well, what if I don't want to leave him alone?" Karofsky counters.

"Then I'll make you." Blaine rages on. He was angry, he really wanted more than nothing to beat the living crap out of Karofsky but he has to refrain himself for Kurt's sake.

"Oh, yeah?" Karofsky says, taking a step forward.

"Yes." Blaine can't hold himself back any longer. He pulls his hand back and lets it snap forward, punching Karofsky square in the jaw. Karofsky yelps before punching Blaine with so much force that the shorter boy topples onto the floor.

"Blaine!" Kurt yells, trying to help him, but Blaine pushes him away and lunges at Karofsky, knocking him to the floor as well, and punching every available place he can.

Kurt hurries forward and tries to pry his boyfriend off of the jock, but to no avail. Blaine merely continues to pound into Karofsky.

"Blaine, please stop." Kurt pleads, "please Blaine, don't drop down to his level." At his words Blaine stops and makes to move away from Karofsky, but the larger boy pulls him back and punches him in the stomach, making Blaine double over in pain.

"I said stop!" Kurt aims a kick at Karofsky's groin, and bends forward to pick Blaine up.

"You're an idiot." Kurt says, leaning down to kiss Blaine's eye, where a bruise was already forming. Out of the corner of his eyes Kurt could see Karofsky look at them through envious eyes. The look scared the crap out of Kurt, as if Karofsky had a claim on him and Blaine was in the way.

"Take me home, please" Kurt asks Blaine, taking his hand.

"Yeah." He turns to Karofsky. "I'm asking this nicely. Stay away from Kurt. In every way." He grabs Kurt's hand and pulls him away and out the door.

Once they're in the safety of Blaine's car Kurt turns to Blaine and looks at him fully. He already has a purple bruise on his eye and has quite some scratches on his face.

"Blaine Anderson, why'd you have to go and do that?" Kurt scolds him, kissing his eye again gently.

"Because he called you a fa-" He can't finish the sentence, he just can't. "He called you a you-know-what."

"That's not the only reason why you punched him." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Damn, Kurt knew him too well. Blaine bites his lip and looks away.

"Tell me Blaine." Kurt implores.

Blaine sighs, "I was angry that he kissed you. I was furious that he took away what's mine." he says pathetically.

"You mean a kiss?" Kurt asks.

Blaine shakes his head, "No, well yes, but I mean your first kiss. I remembered that he stole your first kiss and I was furious. It should have been mine"

Kurt leans in and kisses Blaine softly. "Now all of my kisses are yours. Hopefully forever."

Blaine smiles a little. "Forever and ever, babe."

Kurt grins widely. It was so Blaine, stealing movie lines and using them as if they came from his brain. Kurt never said anything though. Why hurt his pride, right?

"Can we go now?" Blaine says.

"You're the one driving" Kurt reminds him. "My house please. You need to ice your face if not it's going to swell."

Blaine groans, "it's already starting to swell." He whimpers, touching his face gingerly.

"Don't touch it!" Kurt slaps his hand away. "Drive." He instructs.

Blaine sighs, but nonetheless starts the engine and pulls out of the school parking lot.

* * *

><p>"You sit here while I go get you an ice pack" Kurt pushes Blaine down onto the couch and makes his way to the kitchen.<p>

His parents weren't home and Finn was out with Quinn, so it was just him and Blaine in the house. Good, Kurt didn't feel like telling his dad that Blaine and Karofsky got into a fight because Karofsky had kissed Kurt…again. His dad would surely send him back to Dalton. And even though he really likes the people he met there, he in no way wants to return back to a place where nobody embraces individuality.

He sighs and walks back to the living room to find Blaine touching his face with a pained expression on his face.

"Hey, I said don't touch it" Kurt hurries forward and sits close to Blaine. "Here," He presses the cold icepack to Blaine's face, who winces when the cold hits his warm skin.

"Fuck, that's cold." He hisses, instinctively flinching away from the freezing ice pack.

"It's supposed to be" Kurt snaps, Blaine looks up at him, startled by Kurt's tone

"Hey what's wrong?" Blaine asks, scooting a bit closer.

"Nothing" Kurt says.

Blaine raises an eyebrow at him. "I don't believe you."

"Well you should." Kurt retorts. Where the hell was this anger coming from? Kurt doesn't want to be angry at Blaine but there was something about the confrontation from today that had Kurt snapping at his boyfriend.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asks.

"Why did you have to hit him? He's bigger than you Blaine."

Okay, what the actual fuck? Was Kurt really angry at the fact that Blaine had defended him? Blaine's anger flares up again, and this time it's directed at Kurt.

"So you're saying that you don't want me defending you?" He says as calmly as he can, but his temper is faltering with every passing second.

"I don't need defending" Kurt replies angrily.

"Really? So you just called me to come pick you up after Karofsky kisses you and expected me to be all peaches and cream about it?" Blaine rages.

"Don't yell at me Bla-" Kurt starts, but Blaine cuts across him.

"No, I just got my ass kicked for you Kurt, and now you're telling me that I was the one who was wrong. I think I'm allowed to yell."

Kurt was positively fuming. Blaine had never yelled at him before and Kurt didn't like it one damn bit.

"I just needed you to come pick me up. I can handle Karofsky on my own."

"Oh, can you?" Blaine counters, sardonically. "Because it's worked out fine for you in the past." Kurt flinches and pushes Blaine away from him.

"Look Blaine, I'm not some damsel in distress that can't defend myself, I've been dealing with Karofsky for years. What have you dealt with? You ran away after someone teased you too hard. Have any of your bullies shoved you into the lockers so hard that they left bruises that marked your skin for weeks? Have they thrown you into the dumpster then closed the lid leaving you in there with the putrid smell of rotting garbage? Did they kiss you or try to grope you because you stood up to them?" This strikes a chord with Blaine, who gasps loudly and looks at Kurt dead in the eye.

The memories all start flooding to him at once. The jocks locking him into a closet with a filthy pig. The hateful and vulgar notes that they used to tape to his back. His former best friend carving the word 'Fag' into his side. The way nobody would talk to him because one of the football players spread a rumor that Blaine had contracted HIV from sleeping around with guys. That one had hurt the most. And Kurt didn't know about any of it. Even though he didn't know it was still hurtful that Kurt said what he said. He had no idea, he had it easy.

Kurt could feel his anger evaporate as he saw Blaine. His face was contorted in pain and it wasn't because of his black eye. What Kurt said hurt him it was easy to see. Shit, why did Kurt have to say that? He didn't mean any of it he was just being a little bitch. He would never tease Blaine about his previous high school experience because while he knows so little about it, he does know that it was painful for him.

"Blaine…" Kurt says tentatively, reaching out to take one of Blaine's hands in his own. Blaine snatches his hand away from Kurt's grip and stands up hastily, throwing the ice pack onto the couch with more force than was necessary.

"I can't believe you just said that." And with that he turns on his heel and dashes out the door.

Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. What did he do? 'Damn Kurt why are you so goddamn stupid?' He thinks as he rushes out the door behind Blaine.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He yells after him.

Blaine ignores him, climbs into his car, and starts the engine.

Fuck. Shit. How does Kurt fix this?

In a last ditch effort to stop Blaine from leaving Kurt throws himself in front of Blaine's car and throws his arms across the hood.

"Kurt, get out of my way." Blaine orders.

"No!, not until you get out and let me apologize."

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY!" Blaine yells.

"NO!" Kurt firmly plants his feet on the ground. For a second there he thinks that Blaine might run him over in his anger.

"Aaaaaarrrrgggg!" Blaine screeches loudly. He turns off the ignition and slams his head against the steering wheel, finally letting the tears fall freely.

Kurt figures that it's a good time to move from the front of Blaine's car and makes his way to his door, opening it and engulfing him in a hug, all the while whispering,

"I'm sorry, I'm such a fucking idiot. You were only trying to look after me. I fucked it up. If you want to break up with me then I'll understand and let you go-"

"I don't want to break up with you" Blaine murmurs against Kurt's chest. "I never want to break up with you. It's just what you said hurt." His voice brakes on the word 'hurt' and the noise shatters Kurt's heart into a million pieces.

"I'm so sorry. I was angry, I never meant to say what I said. I'm so sorry, Blaine. Please forgive me" Kurt knows that it's a long shot asking Blaine for forgiveness since he's hurt him so bad, but it's worth a try.

Blaine looks up at him through red, tear filled eyes. "I will always forgive you"

Kurt hugs him tighter and begins to pull him out of the vehicle. "Come on."

Blaine let's himself be dragged into Kurt's house, and Kurt doesn't stop at the living room. He pulls Blaine up the stairs and into his bedroom, closing the door after they've stepped into the room.

Kurt gently pushes Blaine against the wall and starts kissing him, deep and passionate while working on his shirt.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine asks, moving from under Kurt's grasp and secures his shirt back on. Kurt doesn't need to see what lies underneath.

"I want, no, need to feel you, Blaine, please" Kurt steers Blaine to the bed and pushes him down before straddling him.

Kurt feels so good on top of him that Blaine doesn't notice when the smaller boy tries to unbutton his shirt again. Just as Kurt's about to rid Blaine of his clothing Blaine snaps back to his senses and pushes Kurt off of him.

"No!" He nearly yells. Kurt looks at him, alarmed.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" He starts, but then realization hits, "Oh, you don't want to…" rejection starts to set in and Kurt feels foolish that he even tried to initiate something.

"No, no Kurt I want to. I really want to, but…" Blaine tries to find the words. "But I don't want you to see me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid you won't like what you see"

"Is this a matter of insecurity? Blaine, I don't care if you have a six pack or look like Fat Albert down there."

"I am insecure, but not about my weight"

"What about then?" Kurt inquires, his voice filled with concern.

"Scars." Blaine mumbles.

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that."

"Scars." Blaine repeats, more loudly this time.

Kurt looks at Blaine truly bewildered. Why would Blaine be self conscious of a few scars? Kurt had plenty, some more gruesome than others and he didn't mind them at all.

"Why would I care if you have scars? Everybody has scars, Blaine."

"Not like mine they don't." He says miserably.

"Blaine, I don't understand…"

Blaine merely starts to unbutton his shirt again, hesitantly.

"Kurt, you have to promise me you won't freak out okay?"

"Why would I frea-"

"Promise me." Blaine demands, a little edge to his voice.

"I promise." Kurt moves a bit closer as Blaine takes a deep breath and shrugs his shirt off.

Kurt gasps softly, trying not to scare Blaine. There against the side of his ribs was the word 'fag' in shockingly white scars.

Someone had carved this into Blaine? His beautiful, strong Blaine? Who would do this to him? Kurt reaches out timidly and lightly traces the scars with his finger, letting the tears he couldn't hold in anymore fall.

Blaine looks up and sees that his angel is crying. He doesn't want Kurt to cry. That's the last thing he wants.

"Don't cry, baby." He gently coos.

"How can I not? Blaine look at what's on your side." Kurt sobs. "I feel so fucking stupid."

Blaine immediately pulls Kurt to him and hugs him fiercely. "You didn't know, Kurt, you didn't know."

"It still doesn't mean that what I said was right." Kurt says thickly. His eyes lingering over each word. He reaches out and traces the white scars once again.

Blaine hisses lightly. The scars don't hurt, not at all. The wounds that they came from have all but healed ages ago. He hisses because his scars are now causing someone else pain. His beloved Kurt. He wants to tell Kurt that it's okay, the scars don't bother him anymore, but then Blaine would be lying. Truth was that the scars bothered him every damn day of his life. They were a reminder of all the pain he went through. He absolutely hates them. He wishes with all his heart that he could just get rid of them. That one morning he could wake up and they wouldn't be there anymore. Blaine can only dream.

"How did it happen?" Kurt asks all of a sudden. He really wants to know, but he knows that the story will only bring more tears out of Blaine. And that's the last thing he wants. Kurt hates seeing his savior, his knight in shining armor cry.

Blaine bites his lower lip softly. He hadn't given it much thought before. He always figured that Kurt wouldn't want to do anything sexual for at least 3 months and that he had that time to prepare himself. He knew he eventually had to tell Kurt, if they were in this for the long haul that conversation would be inevitable. He doesn't know. Should he tell Kurt now?

Kurt could see Blaine's inner struggle and tries to calm him down.

"Blaine, you don't have to tell me if you're not ready. I can wait"

Blaine shakes his head. "No, no. I want to tell you." Blaine says convinced. He's going to do this now.

"Are you sure? I don't want to push you into something you don't want to talk about."

"I'm sure. You need to know." Blaine says. He takes a deep breath and dives in. "Well remember when I said that I used to be really close to someone before the shit storm started?"

Kurt nods solemnly.

"Well he was my best friend, Jonathan Connors. We met when we were 10 and our friendship blossomed. He and I were attached to the hip. We bonded over football., we were up there at the top you know." He laughs bitterly. Kurt takes Blaine's hand in his own and rubs soothing circles with his thumb.

"It wasn't until I was about 12 that I started to develop feelings for Jon. I thought it was because we were best friends and you're supposed to feel that way about your best friend, but as the days went by I started to realize that I was in love with him. I never said anything because, well he was a boy. A boy who was very into girls. I kept quiet until my freshman year when he asked me why I never went out with anybody. I told him it was because I was in love with someone and I didn't think that person would love me back. and he said 'Any chick that rejects you is a fucking idiot.' and told me to go for it. 'Don't be shy about it.' He said. 'Go for it, lay it all on the line. She'll probably like it, and then she'll suck your face off.'"

Kurt was tempted to smile, but he knew that this story didn't have a happy ending.

"So I did. I kissed him. He pushed me away from him and started yelling about how he thought he was my friend and how I was only his friend to get into his pants. He called me a fag for the first time there." Blaine sounded so hurt that his first crush would say such a thing to him. Kurt looked up and saw his eyes tear up again.

"I went home and cried myself to sleep that day. I knew I had lost him as a boyfriend but I had also lost him as a friend and that hurt more than anything. The next day I walked into school and I saw that someone had painted the word 'Fag' onto my locker. I knew it was Jon , but I didn't want to admit it. School started to become hell after that. The jocks would stick notes in my back that said, 'kick the fucking fag' and 'cock sucker'. They even locked me into a closet with a pig."

Kurt gasps loudly, and grips Blain's hand more tightly, but remains silent.

"Then on one faithful day, I was late in getting out of school, so the halls were empty. I walked down the hall to my locker and out of nowhere I was being tackled to the ground. It was Jon and a few football players. Jon had a kn-knife." Blaine whispered, his face covered in tears.

"And he said 'I think it's time we branded you Anderson, to let people know what you really are. A filthy fag.' I tried to get away but Jon had the biggest guys holding me down. They beat me up a bit before Jon kneeled down beside me and lifted my shirt. For a moment I thought they were going to stab me, but what I got was much worse. Very slowly he started to carve the word 'fag' one letter at a time. Ignoring the screams I was letting out. When they were done Jon kicked me one last time and said 'I hope that teaches you to kiss me you fucking fag' before he walked away"

Kurt feels the bile come up but swallows it down. This was truly horrible. No, no, gruesome was the word. Karofsky was pretty bad, but Kurt doubted that he would do what Jon did to Blaine. Jon, Blaine's best friend, carved such a hateful word into him. And all Blaine had done was kiss him. Kurt wants to find Jon and give him a piece of his damn mind.

"A teacher found me," Blaine continues, the tears still flowing. "She walked down the hall and saw me lying in a pool of blood. Of course she called an ambulance and then called my parents, and I thank her for that. She saved my life. Who knows what would have happened had she not been walking down that hall. I would have probably died."

"Blaine, don't. don't say that." Kurt whispers.

"It's true. I didn't know you back then, Kurt. You couldn't have come and save me."

Kurt pulls Blaine into a fierce hug. He doesn't want to hear the rest of the story all he wants to do now is comfort Blaine as much as he can. Kurt didn't need Blaine right now, Blaine needed Kurt. All of Kurt's problems seemed so much more negligible now.

Blaine cries freely into Kurt's shoulder, and grips him tightly.

In all the time he's known Blaine he's never seen him cry. Usually Kurt's the one crying on Blaine's shoulder. It feels weird that the roles reversed. It doesn't feel right. Kurt looks down at Blaine and wants to desperately make him feel better, but what can he do? It's not like he can make the scars disappear. Even though he wants to, those scars are there to stay and the though of that makes Kurt heart throb like hell.

"Blaine, I… I feel like I should say something, but I don't know what to say." Kurt feels frustrated. He can't help Blaine. He doesn't know what to do because he's never been in this position.

"Just tell me you love me. Please, Kurt. I need to hear you say you love me." Blaine beseeches against Kurt's shoulder. "Please."

"Blaine Anderson, I love you so much. Look at me" He uses his fingers to gently lift Blaine's head up so he could look at Kurt in the eyes. "I love you. I will always love you. Even if you break up with me or you decide you can't stand me anymore-" Blaine opens his mouth to say something but Kurt keeps going. "-No matter what Blaine, I will always be here for you. I will never push you away, I'll be your Knight in shining armor if that's what you want me to be. You have saved me. Yes, you have. Before you I was so unhappy with my life, I was about ready to give up. And then I met you. That fateful day on that staircase and you sang 'Teenage Dream' and it was in that moment that I knew that one day I would call you my boyfriend. Granted, I wasn't expecting it to take as long as it did." Blaine let's out a chuckle. "But in a way I'm glad it took so long. You got to know me. And I got to know you, and with each passing day I fell more and more in love with you. I think that's why I forgave you when you kissed Rachel."

Blaine cringes slightly. Ah, yes how can he forget that week when he thought he questioned his sexuality and went out on a date with Rachel. The thought of it now made him cringe and think of all the pain he was causing Kurt.

"I forgave you because I was in love with you. I am in love with you." He corrects himself. "Blaine, I know that a lot of people say that high school relationships don't work out, but I don't think that's the case with us. I honestly think that we're going to make it. We'll get through everything life throws at us, I'm sure of it. I love you." Kurt finishes with a small smile playing at the corners of his lips

Blaine looks into his eyes. What on earth would he do without Kurt? Blaine had never been more in love with anyone else in his life. Jon was a stupid crush compared to what he feels about Kurt. Kurt understands him, Kurt loves him.

Kurt becomes aware of Blaine's silence and places his hand on Blaine's thigh. "Blaine?"

Nothing.

"Blaine, please say something."

"I… I love you, too." He says simply.

Kurt's smile widens, but before he can get a chance to respond Blaine leans in and presses his lips to Kurt's. Not in a sweet, chaste way, but in a fiery, fervent way that has Kurt catching his breath in a matter of seconds. Blaine's lips never leave Kurt's skin. They go from Kurt's lips to his neck and gently bite at the skin there.

"Blaine…what… damn- what are you…?"

"Kurt, I need to feel you. Please, please" Blaine pushes Kurt down then lies on top of him. All the while kissing his neck hungrily.

"Wait, Blaine. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Please Kurt, touch me I need you to touch me"

Kurt groans at his words and flips him over so that he was straddling him, and was hurrying to remove Blaine's jeans. One of his only remaining pieces of clothing seeing as he had been shirtless all throughout their deep conversation.

Wait, wait, wait. No. Kurt couldn't do this. Blaine was wounded, feeble. Kurt couldn't take advantage of him like this.

"Babe, I think we should stop."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to take advantage of you." Kurt says, feeling guilty.

"But you're not." Blaine says, "I want you to do this. Please." He begs lightly.

Well, if it's what Blaine wants. Kurt returns his mouth to Blaine's and plunges his tongue deep into it allowing the appendage to lick up and down the hot cavern.

Blaine moans, low and needy, and the sound turns Kurt on. He let's his hands slide down Blaine's body until they come to a stop at the waistband of his underwear. Kurt pulls them down slowly and takes Blaine's cock into his hand. Jerking him off lazily at first, but then picks up the pace.

Blaine bucks his hips up sharply. "Oh fuck." He moans as Kurt keeps on jerking him off he could feel himself slipping ever so slightly, but before he can fall he stops Kurt.

"Kurt, please, please." He moans out. Hips thrusting erratically into Kurt's warm hand.

"What do you want Blaine?"

"Fuck… Make love to me, please. Show me how much you love me. Love me Kurt, please love me."

Oh fuck, Kurt was not expecting that at all. He was expecting Blaine to ask him to go a bit faster not ask him to make love to him.

Kurt was struck with an internal dilemma. To have sex with Blaine or to not.

"Is it what you want?"

"Yes." Blaine says, without a shadow of a doubt. "Please." He begs again.

"For you." Kurt says then draws back to remove his clothing.

Once he's as bare as Blaine he walks to his bedside drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom.

"No condom." Blaine says.

"But Blaine..."

"Please, Kurt I want to feel you." He pleads.

"Fine." Kurt puts the condom back and goes to straddle Blaine again. Kurt leans in and kisses Blaine deeply before slides down his body, occasionally placing a kiss to his skin. He diverges a bit from his straight path and his lips find his scars. Kurt kisses each word lightly, sometimes tracing it with his tongue. Blaine moans below him and wraps his arms around Kurt's back.

"Kurt, now" He whines desperately. He really needs Kurt's fingers in his ass like right now.

"Okay, okay." Kurt says, unscrewing the cap of the lube and pouring some on his fingers. "You know, you could learn to be patient." He commented.

"Sorry, I just really, really want you."

Kurt smiles and kisses Blaine.

"Spread your legs for me, baby." Kurt urges.

Blaine obediently spreads his legs and Kurt has to hold back a tiny bit. God Blaine looks so hot like this. He just wants to ravish the hell out of him, but he has to refrain.

"Fuck, Blaine, you have no idea how hot you look right now." He groans while his fingers trail past Blaine's balls to his puckered entrance. Kurt swipes his index finger and Blaine shudders, anticipating what's about to happen. Kurt teases him for a bit before dipping his finger in, going slow so he wont hurt his boyfriend. Blaine whimpers and tenses up slightly, and Kurt knows it's because it hurts. This was Blaine's first time of course it Kurt's fingers were going to hurt him.

After a while Blaine's demanding more. "Another."

Kurt silently adds a second finger, followed by a third and begins to gently scissor them. He crooks his middle finger slightly and abruptly stops when Blaine yells beneath him.

"Ohmygodfuckagaaaaaaaaaain!"

So out of curiosity Kurt repeats his actions and rubs at the tiny nub that comes across his path and Blaine practically screeches.

Hmm, so this must be Blaine's prostate. Kurt makes it a mission to stroke at the bundle of nerves every time he thrust his fingers in.

"Fuck, Kurt." Blaine whines, "Fuck me, pleeeeasse. Oh god, fuck me, Kurt."

Now how can Kurt refuse when Blaine had asked so nicely? Kurt gently removes his fingers from Blaine, who lets out a tiny whine at the sudden loss of Kurt's fingers. But Kurt removing his fingers meant that he was going to replace it with something else, something he desperately needed.

Kurt slicks his cock up with more lube and settles himself in between Blaine's legs.

"Ready?" Kurt asks, he wants to make sure Blaine _is _okay with this. Because if he isn't then there is no way in hell he can go through with it.

"Yes." Blaine assures him.

Kurt leans down and kisses Blaine tenderly while pushing through the tight ring of muscle. He's trying to distract Blaine from the pain but no amount of kisses could take his mind away from the pain. Kurt kisses away the tears that appear in the corners of Blaine's eyes before he's finally all the way in.

Holy god in heaven Kurt feels like he's in fucking heaven. Blaine is tight and warm around him and it feels fucking incredible. He has an urge to move but he has to hold back because he knew it would be hell for Blaine if he starts moving fast all of a sudden.

Blaine has never been in this much pain before. No wait, yes he has, but this is a kind of pain that he's actually happy to be feeling. He knows that in a few short minutes it'll fade away and he'll be able to feel the love. Kurt was doing this because he loved him not because he wanted to hurt him.

"How does it feel" Kurt gasps, he was clearly trying to hold back.

"Hurts, but it feels so good." Blaine whimpers. "Okay, move. Slowly."

Kurt pulls out as slow as he can until only the head of his cock is inside Blaine and pushes back in just as slowly.

Blaine moans long and deep and slowly, as he had predicted, the pain all but fades away and is overtaken by pure pleasure.

"Faster." He commands.

Kurt begins to thrust in and out, in and out as slowly at first but then begins to pick up speed until the only sounds in the room are those of skin slapping against skin mixed in with their combined moans and groans.

Kurt suddenly stops, ignores Blaine's whine, and shifts his position slightly before thrusting back in harshly and hits Blaine's prostate perfectly.

"KURT!" He wails. "OHGODDOTHATAGAINOHGOD!"

Kurt smirks and reaches out to grab Blaine's hips to steady himself before thrusting in and hitting that spot again. Feeding off of Blaine's moans, well yells.

"Closer… oh god…c-closer" Blaine babbles incoherently, but somehow Kurt understands. He releases his grip on Blaine's hips and grabs his hands so he can pull him up. Kurt adjusts them so that Blaine is sitting on his cock, the angle hitting his spot oh, so perfectly.

"Ride me." Kurt growls into Blaine's ear.

Blaine looks at him, his eyes full of doubt.

"You'll do great." Kurt urges, giving his hips a sharp thrust.

Blaine throws his head back and circles his hips slowly.

"Oh god." Kurt mewls and begins to thrust up as Blaine rides his cock expertly.

Blaine uses his arms to press Kurt closer so that they're chest are rubbing smoothly thanks to all the sweat. Kurt reaches back and places his hands on Blaine's ass, rubbing lightly before griping it and helping Blaine move.

Blaine moans as he starts bucking his hips as fast as he possibly can with Kurt helping him.

Oh god, it felt so good. And not only the fact that Kurt was inside of him, but also the fact that he was loving him. Even though they were going at it as fast and as harshly as possible, Blaine could still feel the love in every single stroke. He could feel Kurt taking away his pain if not for only a moment. Here there wasn't any pain, there weren't any scars. Here there was only love. Blaine could stay here forever, here is where he was happiest. Here with Kurt, the man that he loved more than anything in this world. He smiles widely against Kurt's neck.

Kurt could feel himself slipping. Oh god he wanted to slip so bad, but he wanted Blaine to fall with him. He starts to thrust up just a tiny bit faster hoping that Blaine was just as close to the edge as he was.

"Blaine, baby…I'm so close…god!"

"Me too, fuck. Need to…oh!"

"Do it. Come on baby, come with me." Kurt says and slips, falling over the edge with so much force he nearly blacks out. He's thankful he doesn't though because Blaine's face when he comes is just gorgeous. He swiftly catches up to Kurt and they both get thrown into the most intense orgasm of their life.

When they're both done Blaine slumps his head against Kurt's shoulder and breathes in and out heavily.

"Uhm, Blaine" Kurt says, suddenly. "Not to ruin the moment, but I'm still in you."

Blaine snaps his head back up and laughs a little. "Oh sorry, I guess I should uhm…" He lifts his hips up and let's Kurt remove his cock from him slowly. Blaine winces a little before falling back onto the bed.

Kurt crawls up to him, Kissing his stomach and his chest as he goes.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you, too." Blaine responds, kissing Kurt's forehead. "and thank you for that. It was amazing"

"I'm glad you liked it." Kurt smiles.

They lie there in comfortable silence. There was no real need to talk. All they want to do is bask in the afterglow of it. They don't need to bring up what had led to the sex. They don't need to bring up anything. They want to share this moment with each other without any influence from the outside world. Right now they're in their own little bubble.

"I'm sorry you saw them." Blaine says all of a sudden.

"Saw what?" Kurt asks, thinking he's talking about his body.

"The scars, I know I look fucking hideous with them"

Kurt shifts so that he's facing Blaine and looks into his eyes. "Hey, don't say that. You're beautiful, inside and out." Oh damn Blaine, Kurt was really going to have to go into a monologue right now. "Your scars don't define you. This right here.-"He places his hand over Blaine's heart. "-defines you. And I know what's in your heart Blaine. I know that you're so full of love, you're strong." Blaine opens his mouth to protest , but Kurt holds his index finger up to warn him not to interrupt. " No, don't let these stupid scars tell you otherwise, you're the strongest person I know. That strong, lovable Blaine is the Blaine I've come to know and love. I love you Blaine and no amount of scars will ever change that."

Blaine is crying, actually sobbing. Kurt makes a good fucking point. He really needs to stop hiding behind his damn scars. Like Kurt said they don't define him.

"I love you so fucking much, Kurt." He states loud and clear.

"I love you so fucking much Blaine." Kurt repeats. "And I will never get tired of saying it."

"Me neither."

Kurt presses himself closer to Blaine. "Do you want to take a nap with me?" He asks, drawing lazy circles on Blaine's chest.

"But don't you want to take a shower. I bet you're all sticky."

"Later. For now I just want to stay like this. Close to you."

Blaine smiles, grabs a blanket from beside him and throws it over them while Kurt snuggles closer to his side.

Yeap, Blaine was truly happy here.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>as always I would love a review thrown my way. :)._**  
><strong>_


End file.
